Little Blessings
by elfchic
Summary: Seifer and Raine had a great relationship, but one night it was all destroyed. how will they act when they are thrown together again? Please Review


Looking out at the window of the bus, Raine realised how much she truly missed Seifer. Ever since she left two months ago, she felt as though she was just an empty shell. It wasn't fair. Such joy and life ripped away by another woman's lips. There was so much pain eating at her soul. It was a living hell. Why was she subject to such pain? She gave her love to this man, yet it was as though he used and discarded her just because this _other_ woman had better parts than she had. Her mind going over a memory of Seifer and her sitting together at a beach, how beautiful that day was, especially when he asked to marry her. She said yes but then she saw him in the arms of another woman later that night. Betrayal sucked.

The bus finally got into the last bus depot. She got her belongings together and walked off the bus. After getting her duffle bag off an attendant, she looked for her brother Squall. She spotted him leaning against one of the pillars. He caught sight of her and started to walk over to her. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. She was overjoyed to see him.

"Hi how are you? I have missed you so much," she gave her brother another big hug.

"Hey it's great to see you. Now, do you think you can last being near Seifer?" he gave her a worried frown.

"I'll be the image of discretion, I promise. But I am very scared about the possibility of seeing him again."

"It's to be expected I guess. Well, don't worry I'll look after you."

"Gee thanks. I'll have to call you my knight in shining armour."

They both walked out of the train station and down the road to the car. Being near her brother again gave Raine a sense of strength. She wondered if it was enough strength to face Seifer. She mentally shook her head and focused on her happiness of being near her brother.

They got into the car and soon arrived at Balamb Gardens. She got out of the car and they walked through the entrance and made their way to the foyer. She stopped dead. Squall looked back at her with confusion then followed her gaze and understood. There was Seifer. Seifer was also staring at Raine. He started to walk towards her. She turned and walked in the opposite direction. He sighed and ran after her. This was going to be a long visit. He felt himself being pushed aside as Seifer ran after Raine.

"Raine, are you here to come back to me?" Seifer said after he caught up to her.

"How like you to be so presumptuous," she said snidely

"It wasn't my fault. I would never cheat on you. She kissed me when we heard someone coming down the hall. I still love you," he said desperately.

Raine desperately wanted to believe him. She turned away and was suddenly pulled into a passionate kiss. Tears sprang out of her closed eyes as Seifer allowed all the pent up emotion take control. Raine pushed herself away. Knowing how close she was to breaking down and going back to Seifer, she ran off, leaving him standing there.

Several days of avoiding Seifer were starting to take effect on Raine. She had no sleep, she was pale and she was starting to get sick. Squall was getting increasingly worried. Everyone saw the kiss they shared and how much it affected the both of them. Seifer had been like a bear with a sore tooth and Raine had not spoken at all. He sat next to her and pulled her in a rough embrace.

"Come here, sis. I told you that I'd be your strength," he tried to comfort.

"If he kisses me again, all my resolve will vanish. After all this time, my love for him hasn't faded an inch. I lied to myself to such an extent that I started to believe it to be true. It's not and that is what is making this so hard. All I can dream about is all the good times that we had. Then I would dream about the day he asked me to marry him and that night when he was in the arms of another woman. It's not fair, how come all girls who are good end up being so hurt, that nothing can ever heal, while still dreaming about being in their old lover's arms?" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, don't worry. Seifer, well, we all know Seifer. He does love you. I know he does, he just doesn't know how to get you back. He has no idea how to make the pain go away. He wants to try, but has no idea where to start. Perhaps if you gave him another chance?" Raine stood up and walked off.

Walking, with no idea where she was headed, she wandered into the training room. Stopping, she saw Seifer. Knowing that he hadn't seen her, she watched as he battled a monster. Studying his fluid body, she remembered those stolen nights in here where she and him made such passionate love. His body, despite the scars, was pure perfection, with his golden skin shining with sheen of sweat. That body, she memorized, moved over hers as though it was paying homage. Shivering slightly with the memory, she didn't notice Seifer had stopped training, or moving over to her, until he was right in front of her.

Not speaking, he gently held her face in his hands. His kiss was gentle, almost unsure, as his lips moved over hers. Her love bloomed as she drank from the kiss all that he gave her. He pushed her down to the ground. No one ever came near here anymore. Clothes were gently discarded. Neither wanted to rush this. Raine felt as though she had finally come home. They both reached climax at the same time. As she slowly descended from the heavens, wrapped in Seifer's arms.

"Raine, I am not letting you go," Seifer whispered.

"I don't want you to," she replied.

"Good, I love you," he kissed her.

"Back at you, Stud," she smiled and let passion take over again.


End file.
